Midnas Fun
by moshyman
Summary: Link and I have been traveling together for a long while now...in the time of me being in this imp form I haven't been able to pleasure my self...I asked link to have sex with me... he was filling me up... my belly was huge!


This is a one shot story with Midna and Link. Any and all favorites and reviews are greatly appreciated.

Link and I have been traveling for quite a while now, collecting all the mask pieces and everything we'll need to defeat Zant. I have been in this annoying imp form for even longer. Every day we get stronger and its another day I'm stuck like this. Whats most annoying is in all this time I haven't been able to relieve myself. My short arms and tiny hands, they are just useless I can't get my self going let alone actually reaching a climax.

We had caught word of an altamit weapon that could be found at the outer reaches of the land deep within a dense forest. No one lives out there and it is mostly unexplored. We were wondering through the dense forest and while I stayed in Links shadow my sexual tension was beginning to be to much. My hormones were clouding my judgment and I was trying to think of a way to get Link...to have sex with me.

I knew it would be difficult, getting him to agree for all I knew he wasn't that kind of guy but I really needed this. I was having trouble concentrating and I was starting to have weird thoughts and day dreams. I began to make a plan that would work. I started by asking him if we could make camp soon...

"Hey Link, could we make camp sometime soon I'm hungry and its starting to get dark. He looked down to his shadow in witch I was hiding "sure we could do that, I'll start getting wood if you could roll out the bedding." I agreed and hopped out of his shadow to grab the bed rolls. As he approached with the wood I made up my mind that it would be easier just to confront him directly not to mention it would be more fun, seeing his reaction.

We were sitting near the fire and we had finished dinner "whats on your mind?" he asked. "You haven't said anything in a while and you have that sneaky look like you had when you first found me as a wolf. My smile grew "I have been waiting some time to ask you this, you wana have sex with me?" I said with a giggle. "Sure"... "What?" I said startled "just like that?"

"I've been watching you lately, you've been acting strange and eventually I realized why." "Look your already wet." he said. I looked down to find a small puddle forming beneath me. I couldn't take it any more "come on, let's go!" He smiled I think it would be fun if I did this as a wolf he said. Now he looked at me with a sneaky look. I got on my hands and knees as he transformed. I felt his furry body move over me and his large tip press against my slit. His head was larger than my opening and I wasn't sure it would even fit inside me. He pressed harder until his tip pushed in, then some of the shaft. He was stretching me around his rod as he pushed deeper. "Your so tight" he groaned. He pushed in until he hit my cervix then he began to pump in and out steadily.

He was turning me on, "faster" I demanded. He picked up speed and I let out a groan. This was what I had wanted for so long, he was giving me the pleasure I needed. I could feel my tunnel expanding to fit his girth then contracting as he pulled out. He began thrusting faster, moving as fast as he could. I was groaning loudly as waves of pleasure washed over me. "Fuck me harder, faster!" I screamed "fuck my pussy!" "I can't move any faster" he said panting. That wont do, thats when I came up with an idea. I cast a spell granting super human strength and stamina that would last a short while. In an instant he was moving faster than before, slamming our hips together wildly. His furry balls were slapping my ass and I was loving it. He was fucking me wildly with no restraint, his animal side was starting to show.

Suddenly I felt something, he thrusted in harder than ever before and sunk his entire member into me. "You've pushed into my womb!" I gasped. That didn't stop him he kept thrusting harder and harder. I wasn't expecting that, my spell gave him more strength than I thought. I knew I wouldn't last much longer as a heat began to grow deep inside me. All of a sudden he slammed into me hard and his body quickly stiffened. He craned his head and howled as he emptied his balls into me. I couldn't hold it any longer I screamed as my juices coated his cock and began mixing with his seed. I could feel ropes of his sperm begin to pool in my womb. He quickly filled my tiny womb and my belly began to bulge with his seed.

I was getting worried, he wasn't showing any sign of slowing down but I had to wait it out. Soon I felt his flow of juices slowed to a dribble. He pulled out and I rolled over to a sitting position using a tree to lean against. Link transformed back into a human and sat across from me, we were both panting heavily. While we sat I looked at my new belly, it was huge, I placed a hand on my smooth white and black bulge. My rubbed up and down the surface of it and found that my inie belly button had popped to be an outie, it felt odd having so much bulk in my front. I sat exploring my new self for a while but soon Link was hard again. The spell was making his recovery much faster and he was ready to go.

I smiled and waved him over. He picked me up with a bit of difficulty, he balanced me in an odd way until he got a hand under either of my thighs. He lowered my until his head was once again positioned at my entrance. He then dropped me down onto his member. As it forced its way inside me I groaned loudly. He lifted me up and dropped me down over and over in a wonderful rhythm. I was groaning and moaning as he picked up speed. "Harder" I begged, he did so by thrusting upward while I fell. This multiplied my pleasure, I could feel his seed sloshing inside me as I bounced up and down. "I can't hold it any longer" he panted. "The spell must be wearing off, he wont last much longer but I wont either" I thought with a smile as the familiar heat built up.

He thrusted up into me and we climaxed together he came in me but not as much as before he didn't have much left. As our climaxes past he lifted me off then set me down. It was late and we were both tired now, we lay down and slept.


End file.
